


Something Stronger

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Something Stronger

"Absolute dunderheads," Severus seethed, his fingers tightening as if he imagined they were closing around someone's neck. 

"Just two weeks till the project is finished." Harry poured two cups of tea and set one down in front of Severus. "Surely you can handle anything those Ministry wankers can come up with."

"Two words." Severus gave him one of his darkest scowls. "Dolores Umbridge."

Harry's eyes widened in horror. "We need something stronger. Accio Firewhisky!" He held out his hand and caught the bottle deftly before pouring a measure into Severus's cup. 

At the raised eyebrow, Harry added a splash more.


End file.
